


Podfic: First Heat

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen-year-old Adam experiences his first heat. Luckily, he has his brothers to help him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: First Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/508458) by [astrild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrild/pseuds/astrild). 



I'm answering astrild's challenge to turn this story into a podfic.

 

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?8351e59zfnc2ofz)


End file.
